dcfandomcom-20200222-history
J'onn J'onzz (Smallville)
Some time later, J'onn encountered and befriended Jor-El. Through Jor-El, J'onn found purpose again. Working for Jor-El, J'onn brought criminals (both Kryptonian and criminals from other worlds) to justice, who were then banished to the Phantom Zone. When Krypton was facing destruction, Jor-El asked J'onn to watch over his son, whom he planned to send to Earth. However, Jor-El had arranged for the boy to be put before tests. Tests that Jor-El wanted him to pass on his own. So, J'onn was forbidden to interfere, unless it proved absolutely necessary. Because of this, J'onn kept an eye on Clark from a distance, rather than interacting with him directly.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Phantom Season Six After Clark accidently released several prisoners from the Phantom Zone, J'onn quickly found that he had no choice and had to interfere. The first time occured in Seattle, when Clark attempted to bring down Aldar, only to be nearly be killed by him. Just before Aldar was going to kill Clark, J'onn rushed in and killed Aldar. Before Clark could ask him any questions, J'onn flew away.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Static The second time, that J'onn had to step in, was when another escapee from the Phantom Zone infected Clark's mind and trapped him in a nightmarish reality, in an attempt to get control of Clark's body. J'onn entered Clark's mind and was able to convince him of the truth. When the phantom was expelled from Clark's body, J'onn used a crystal to return it to the Phantom Zone.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Labyrinth A few months later, J'onn tracked down the last escapee from the Phantom Zone in Canada but was critically wounded in the confrontation and was forced to flee. Due to his injured state, J'onn had no choice but to leave the last phantom to Clark, while he himself left Earth's atmosphere to heal. Upon his return, J'onn discovered that Clark had not only failed in stopping the phantom, but that it had cloned him. Despite this, J'onn stood by Clark and took care of the phantom, after Clark had defeated him in battle.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Bizarro Season Seven A few weeks later, J'onn returned to the Kent Farm, as he was concerned about the recent appearance of Kara Zor-El, as her father had tried to kill Jor-El. However, when he confronted Kara with the truth about her father, it prompted her to run off. Once more J'onn helped Clark take care of a problem, when he took Curtis Knox to Mars.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Cure Season Eight After Clark was mortally wounded, while in a powerless state, J'onn decided that he couldn't stand by and let Clark die. He took Clark's dying body and flew into the sun, which healed Clark and returned his abilities. However, while this incident had restored Clark's powers, it had robbed J'onn of his. Leaving him powerless and in his human guise.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Odyssey This situation led him to create a human identity for himself, John Jones, and became a homicide detective with the Metropolis Police Department.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Prey While he occasionally continued to help Clark, his time as a detective allowed him to see that there were others in the world, who needed his help more than Clark did.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Bloodline He also joined Green Arrow's team.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Bulletproof Season Nine Right before his death, Dr. Fate restored the powers of J'onn.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Absolute Justice, Part II Despite this, J'onn kept his identity as detective John Jones and began investigating the government agency known as Checkmate, which was out to get superheroes like the Blur (Clark) and Green Arrow. An operation that forced him to become allies with the mysterious Red Queen. To protect the others, he wiped Amanda Waller's mind of any knowledge about the identities of the heroes involved in the Watchtower Network.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Checkmate Season Ten While attending the funeral of Carter Hall, J'onn and the other Watchtower members were captured by the Department of Domestic Security and trapped inside a virtual world but were later saved by Chloe Sullivan and the Suicide Squad.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: IcarusSmallville (TV Series) Episode: Collateral Season Eleven Six months after the event known as "Contact", J'onn began suffering from flashbacks to the death of the Martian race. Which alerted him to the presence of another Martian. Specifically, a White Martian. With the aid of Bruce Wayne, J'onn was able to track down the White Martian in question. However, he soon discovered that the girl, M'gann, wasn't a threat and took her in, passing her off her his niece to his neighbors. J'onn was among the heroes assembled to battle the Monitors in Metropolis. After the battle he joined six of the other heroes and became a founding member of the team known as the "Justice League". | Powers = | Abilities = * * * | Weaknesses = * : Martians are much more vulnerable to fire than the average Earth human. At times this has been portrayed as physical, psychological, or a combination of the two. The effect of this is to strip any Martian of their powers as they involuntarily lose control of their body. * : The effects of Earth's atmosphere negates his ability to heal. For it to work, J'onn has to leave the atmosphere. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Martian Manhunter was portrayed by Phil Morris. In "Checkmate" he was briefly portrayed by Pam Grier, posing as Amanda Waller. The character was also portrayed by unknown actors in "Static" and "Icarus" | Trivia = * While J'onn wasn't introduced until season 6, a vision in "Hourglass" features a brief glimpse of his skull. | DC = | Wikipedia = Martian Manhunter | Links = }} Category:2001 Character Debuts Category:Vegetarians Category:Police Officers